


Kiss My Royal Butt

by AlleyMoslof



Series: Dragon in the Mountain AU [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyMoslof/pseuds/AlleyMoslof
Summary: Toshiro vs. the nobility.Its a tale as old as Soul Society (not really but its predates the beginning of the show at least), Toshiro now has to work along side unwilling nobles while technically outranking them.Its fun for both sides... At least Byakuya is there to give some pointers.And of course, Ichigo always has Tosh's back
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Dragon in the Mountain AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133873
Kudos: 14





	Kiss My Royal Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than I'd like but I'm not very good at politics... It was fun to write though :)

“If you have any questions, now is the time to ask.” Toshiro returned to his relaxed military stance as he finished his presentation to the noble clan leaders. As they deliberated for a while, Toshiro almost let himself relax.

This was the first time he ever led a clan meeting. It was his right as King but this was the first time he exercised that right. He would rather let the nobles continue as they were and sit in on the meetings but as this meeting was about the cracks that Soul Society were scrambling to fix, it was only logical that he led it.

Toshiro was glad that Ichigo had been allowed to attend through his aunt, Kukaku, as him and Captain Kuchiki were there mainly as support for Toshiro than for the information they already knew.

“A year maximum, is this correct?”

“Yes, if you look…”

The nobleman looked down his nose at Toshiro as if he were dirt under his feet, “I was talking to the Shiba heir, your  _ Grace.” _

Toshiro pinched his lips together and gritted his teeth as a flash of irritation ran through him. The nobility were still not accepting of him, believing his blood was too diluted, and preferred to speak to Ichigo over him. He could see his orange haired boyfriend start to speak, furious and irritated.

“Your  _ King  _ is the one you should be asking.” Kukaku spoke, fury layered in her voice and caused a spark to form in her eyes. 

“I agree.” Captain Kuchiki spoke, calm and serene as always, “If you expect the Shiba heir to be the voice of reason, we are in a more devastating situation than I thought.”

Toshiro could see the tension in Ichigo as he fought to not stick out his tongue or speak against the Kuchiki head. 

“I don’t understand how you expect us to follow this…”

“I expect you to follow the King you agreed and signed to follow. Or do you have no honor? Are you here to claim that the signature on the legally binding document, one which could get you arrested for moving against, is forged? Are you saying that the signature, which you willingly signed, that was viewed by and witnessed by every member in this room, does not apply to you? Dishonorable, that’s what that is. You bring shame to your house and to your bloodline.“

The nobleman went to open his mouth but he was cut off, “Your king speaks. You should listen.” Kuchiki bowed slightly at Toshiro and he nodded back in thanks. 

“As I was saying…”

—————————————————————

“A word of advice, your Grace,” Toshiro paused picking up his papers at the sound of Captain Kuchiki’s voice, “you need to learn how to speak without fear, without hesitation, without emotion. This isn’t like a captains meeting where you gain respect through experience. Never let it show.”

“It seems I still have a lot to learn and very little time to do so.” He sighed.

“Never forget that you have those willing to help to help you and teach you.” His hidden message was clear.  _ I am willing to teach you the art of noble politics if you need it. _

“Thank you, Captain Kuchiki, your words and advice are greatly appreciated.”  _ If you have the time, that would be appreciated. _

“With your leave, your Grace.” He bowed, “I find that I do not wish to miss the cherry blossoms blooming. I have not had the time yet this week.”

“Of course.” Toshiro nodded his head, “I feel the same. Viewing the stars is always very relaxing for me on Fridays after a long week of work.”

Ichigo walked up to him with confusion on his face. He went to open his mouth but Toshiro slightly shook his head. Ichigo kept his silence at his subtle motion.

“I thought the cherry blossoms only bloom in the morning?” He questioned as they arrived at the palace.

“They do. It was a message. Next Friday morning, I have a meeting with the Head of the Kuchiki clan at his mansion.”

“Why the secrecy? Why not just say it out loud.”

“It would be seen as a sign of favoritism. Captain Kuchiki has been sticking his neck out enough for me without the other clans thinking he’s gaining something from it or trying to undermine me or our relationship to take the throne.”

“...not like they’re trying to do that themselves…” Ichigo scowled.

“Nevertheless, it’s something we must both learn if we are to make any progress with the more traditional of the nobility. You will have an easier time as not only are you nobility by blood but you are of the Shiba clan which is not known for following protocols.”

“Shouldn’t that last part apply to you, since you will be marrying into it?”

“No. I’m a Rukongai dog. I will have the most judgment due to my bloodline, despite my great grandmother, and my upbringing than you. Add on the fact that I am in a position of power well above them and the scrutiny to find something wrong with me or my reign increases exponentially.”

“...but without your bloodline, the realms would fall apart?”

Toshiro smiled grimly, “They know that, but it’s not going to stop them from making their own judgments on my capabilities as king. I had to go through similar experiences when I became a captain.”

“I can just kick their old, crotchety asses and threaten them if they even dare look at you like you’re filth again.” 

He looked at his lover amused, “You can’t just threaten everyone who dares look at me the wrong way. You would have an impossibly long list of people.” He looked forward again, “Besides, it’s easier to work with those “old, crotchety asses” than to have another problem on top of the ones we already have. They are still allies, reluctant and pharisaical, but allies all the same. You can glare at them, but, please, no violence.”

“...fine.” Ichigo looked so grumpy and disappointed, arms crossed and scowl stretched across his face, that Toshiro couldn’t help but chuckle. He was glad he had his overprotective boyfriend watching his back.

He had promised after all.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

“The tear in the interdimensional rift…” Toshiro paused as he heard laughter. The same nobleman from the previous meeting was talking with his neighbor, not even hiding the fact that he wasn’t listening to a single word Toshiro was saying.

Irritation spiked in Toshiro’s eyes as he stared down the nobleman. He didn’t even wait for the man to be silent before speaking, “You are dismissed,  Nakamura.”

The laughing stopped, “I’m sorry. What was that, your  _ Grace. _ ” He said with a twisted humor in his voice as if he was an ant trying to order him around.

Toshiro kept his face blank, “I will not repeat myself again. You are no longer needed at this meeting.”

“I am the head of a noble clan. This is a meeting for  _ nobility.”  _ He sneered.

“Nobility which, according to the law, answers to the Soul King.” Toshiro stated back, “You obviously cannot control yourself nor conduct yourself to behave in a decent manner during meetings as your actions during this meeting and the previous showed. If you prefer to act like a gossiping schoolgirl, then I will dismiss you like one. Unless you can act with respect and dignity like the nobility that you claim you are, then you are no longer welcome in these meetings.”

“How dare you…” He seethed.

“How dare you.” Toshiro interrupted. “We are dealing with an interdimensional crisis that could spell the end of the realms, let alone the precious, luxurious lifestyle you hold at such high esteem. You will sit there quietly and attentively or I will drag you from the meeting myself and remove your title of nobility for your traitorous actions, not only against me but Soul Society and all the realms for disobeying your King.” His eyes showed his seriousness as he looked down on the nobleman like he was dirt under his feet, “Now, I am continuing my presentation, my _Lord,_ be sure to listen _,_ your _king_ is speaking.”

Toshiro almost feared he went too far with his threats, but a glance at Captain Kuchiki and his slight nod, reassured him. He did not even have to look in Ichigo’s direction. He could feel his reishi bright and proud from all the way across the room.

_ Idiot.  _ He rolled his eyes, fighting to not let a smile escape at his boyfriend’s overly bouncy reishi.


End file.
